Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories
by UltraQuest
Summary: Piccolo and Kakashi Hatake of Dragon Ball and Naruto, respectively, band together; not to defeat an evil, no, but to discuss certain things about their series and others. That's right, it's Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories! Guest Starring: other characters that the guys may need help from!
1. Ki and Chakra

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

><p>A tall, green man with a huge white cloak and dark clothing suddenly appeared in a dull, white warehouse of sorts. He was the only one in there, besides a camera that pointed directly towards him. This man appeared to be waiting for someone, as if something were to happen with his friend's arrival.<p>

"I swear, if that ninja doesn't get here..." he mumbled to himself. He began to sit down and meditate in wait for his partner.

Several minutes later, a slightly smaller, white haired human wearing a dark green uniform with a red swirl on the back appeared next to the green man in a cloud of white smoke.

"Sorry I'm late, Piccolo. I was...busy," the human apologised, raising one hand to show his apology.

"You're far too late, Kakashi. Sometimes your late attitude will get you killed," Piccolo threatened, standing up. "Let's just get this started. I'll leave the introduction honours to you."

"Fine," Kakashi Hatake grunted, turning to face the camera. "Hi! My name's Kakashi Hatake of the Naruto series."

"And I'm Piccolo of the Dragon Ball series. We're together to tell you viewers and/or readers about different topics Kakashi and I have come up with."

Kakashi raised a colourless sign with the words 'Episode 1: Ki and Chakra' on it. He then quickly put it down.

"For our first episode, we will talk about the differences between Chakra from my series, and Ki from Piccolo's series. We will explain to you how these two energies are vastly unalike."

"To start off, Ki is the natural life source found in all living things. I have it, Kakashi has it, trees have it - anything that lives, has Ki."

"And Chakra is the moulding of every physical energy found within the body. It originally belonged to the Shinju clan, but then they spread it out to others, making who the ninja are in the shinobi world today. Not every living being has Chakra, only the ninja from my world have it."

"There's the first apparent difference. Ki belongs to everyone, some don't use it, while Chakra belongs to a select few. Now, Ki also allows you to create more destructive attacks based on your body. If you haven't been training, then you won't be able to produce much Ki."

"Chakra is the more flexible energy. It allows the user to create tangible clones, form lighting in their hands and breathe fire. Hand-signs determine what technique, or jutsu, you'll end up creating. These signs channel Chakra through your system in a certain way, which tells the Chakra to turn into certain things."

"While Ki can create clones using the Multi-Form technique, the Shadow Clone Technique - or the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - can create far more clones as compared to Multi-Form."

"That is indeed the case. Ki is like the physical energy, tied to every being. Chakra is like a second layer of Ki, which doesn't factor too much into one's life, but can be used. Think of it like an onion - the actual vegetable itself is Ki while the layers are Chakra."

"In short, Ki is stronger than Chakra but Chakra is more flexible and allows for more complex techniques. If I were to fight Kakashi, I wouldn't have to do much to win."

"I hate to say it, but Piccolo's right. He could take on anyone from my world and win without much difficulty. Naruto, Sasuke, Madara...they stand no chance. Any technique from my world that targets the enemy's Chakra will be ineffective to anyone from another world, like Piccolo."

"Exactly. Apologies for rubbing it in, but I bet even Krillin could take you ninjas on."

Kakashi chuckled, nervously.

"Heh heh, probably. Anyway, while this pretty much sums up our episode, we have a special guest to talk about his world's energy."

Piccolo's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! I never said yes to this!"

Kakashi continued to ignore his comrade, carrying on with his idea. "Say hello to Kisuke Urahara from Bleach!"

An old looking human wearing a striped hat with messy, light coloured hair underneath and wearing a dark coat entered the room and stood next to Kakashi. He held a fan, for whatever reason.

"Hello. I'm glad to be here! Anyway, I'm going to be talking about Spiritual Pressure. It has two kinds, Reiatsu and Reiryoku, which are the energy a person's Reiryoku makes and the amount of energy a person has in their soul, respectively. It's similar to Chakra in the sense that it's exclusive to my dimension and alternate subsidiaries," Kisuke explained, facing the camera. "We were gonna have someone from One Piece talk about Haki, but we weren't sure who to get."

_I never agreed to this... _Piccolo complained. He was a fair person, allowing Kakashi to go along with his idea. _The episode would end by this point._

"Well, hopefully I know enough about Haki," Kakashi smiled. "It's similar to Ki, as it can be found in almost every person in the world. However, Haki lies dormant in most people, until they find out how to use it. It's actually a lot like Ki, except for the fact that it's actually weaker than Ki. Ki can do so much more than Haki."

"I do believe Haki has also three types, similar to Spiritual Pressure," added Kisuke. "There's Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants the user a kind of 'sixth sense'. There's also Busoshoku Haki, which gives the wielder the ability to use their Haki as armour. Finally, there's Haoshoku Haki, which is the rarest of them all. It allows the user to overpower the will of others - this type of power can corrupt a person."

Piccolo coughed, to gain attention of the two humans.

"I think that's all we have time for today. Kakashi and I will be seeing you viewers next time. In between this episode and the next, we'll be having a little talk."

The camera panned away from the three, ending the episode.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Notes: <strong>_**What do you think of this new story idea of mine? It's basically just as the title says, "Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories". This won't be as updated as Luster the Cat, but it's something short to do whenever I feel like it.**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews! I'd love feedback.**


	2. Megaverse Theory

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

><p>Piccolo and Kakashi returned to their post in the white, empty warehouse building. In front of the camera, the pair were ready to film a new episode in their theory-based series.<p>

"Hey. I'm Kakashi Hatake," the white-haired ninja with a mask introduced, waving to the camera.

"And I'm Piccolo. Today, we have a new theory for you all..." the green man continued. "This isn't based on any franchise specifically, but it's..."

Kakashi held up a white-coloured sign with the words 'Episode 2: The Megaverse' carefully written onto it, putting the sign down just as his partner began talking once more.

"...Megaverse Theory. We all know about the Multiverse Theory, where there are different universes based on a person's actions and decisions. Like, if Goku died of the viral heart disease he had during the Android Saga," Piccolo explained. He paused, allowing his ninja pal to speak.

"Or if Sasuke never defected from Konoha - the Hidden Leaf Village," Kakashi added. "I admit, I was confused when Piccolo first explained this to me, nobody I know has ever dealt with alternate realities. Well, except for Tsukuyomi, but that's a different case."

"In fact, the Megaverse is what allows Kakashi and I to be together, right here and now. So, you have your basic universe; I'll use mine as a base. Whenever a person makes any kind of decision about their day or something, an alternate universe is created where the separating consequences of that decision have taken place. Sometimes, a collection of universes will be born based on how many paths the decision can go," the Namekian stated. "While this is accepted by most people, this is where things may branch off."

Kakashi coughed, then got to talking. "You see, a collection of universes is known as a Multiverse, which should be obvious to some people. However, there are beings with the power to warp between realities and even phase through the barrier that protects different dimension. There are also some realities that have been freely linked with others, such as this universe. It's how we got Kisuke Urahara, our guest from the previous episode."

"You all know about anime/manga. You all know about video games. You all know about television and movies - these things are what is known as the Megaverse," Piccolo continued. "The Megaverse is what contains a bunch of dimensions and their alternate realities. Essentially, Megaverses are metal folder box-things that you store files in, while Multiverses are the folders and the Universes are the files themselves. For example, the God of War series would go into the Video Game Megaverse, while the Sword Art Online series would go into the Anime/Manga Megaverse. The walls closing off Megaverses from another are much stronger than that of a Multiverse's wall, but there are some instances where this has happened."

"What will our universe, the one that this show takes place in go under?" Kakashi proposed, seemingly looking like he wouldn't know. "Would we go into the Anime/Manga Megaverse, considering we're anime characters? Incorrect, because we're in an entirely different Megaverse, called the Fan Works Megaverse. You see, the Megaverses that Piccolo has mentioned before are controlled by the creators of the series themselves. With the Fan Works Megaverse - that isn't the case. Any fan can add to the Fan Works Megaverse, but this one has the strongest wall. There is absolutely no way to get a fan creation into one of the official universes. It is possible, but highly unlikely to happen."

"So you won't be seeing the likes of any original, fan-made characters, stories or situations in an official universe. You won't be seeing Luster the Cat in any Sonic the Hedgehog game," Piccolo simplified. "Also, the Fan Works Megaverse has no Multiverses, anything can crossover with anything: Transformers and Mortal Kombat, Banjo-Kazooie and Puella Magi Madoka Magica - the possibilities are endless in the Fan Works Megaverse."

"There are millions upon billions of new universes appearing in the Fan Works Megaverse, each day. Surfing on DeviantART or Fan-Fiction can yield a small fraction of these universes. The broken walls of the Fan Works Megaverse is what allows this series to exist," Kakashi ended. "We owe our partnership to the Fan Works Megaverse."

"Indeed," nodded Piccolo, acceptive of that statement.

The two men fell silent, out of words in their script to recite. With such a lengthy and informative description of a complex topic, their voices had to rest, even for a little second or two. Kakashi was the one to continue speaking.

"Anyway, that pretty much sums up Episode 2: The Megaverse. If you have any questions for us, the show, or the Megaverse Theory in general, don't hesitate to post a review with your question. Even if you think it's a bad question, we won't attack you! If we strongly disagree I may feel inclined to attack you with Chidori, but I digress," he finished, quickly biting his tongue.

Piccolo chuckled. "Now you may have scared a potential reader off...I thought you were a smooth talker, Kakashi."

"And I thought you meditate a lot," Kakashi returned, a smug on his face.

"This is a fan universe, Kakashi. I'm not gonna be exactly the same as the official Piccolo, y'know," the green one refuted.

Kakashi grunted - his partner had a point. With everything they had just discussed, he thought it'd be a good idea to end the episode right away.

"We'll be seeing you next time, readers!" the copy ninja ended, returning to the camera with a happy and exciteful face.

The camera then turned off, ending the episode on a light note.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Notes: <strong>_**This theory is one I came up with on my own, actually. Remember, don't take these theories as facts EVER. They're not 100%, they're only IDEAS that I've conjured up MYSELF.**

**Anyway, have a good day!**


	3. What-If: Raditz had won?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

><p>Piccolo returned to the gigantic, metal warehouse with the use of his immense speed. He had been meditiating slightly, but also working on ideas for this upcoming episode.<p>

Kakashi did the same, after visiting the local library. However, he and the Namekian had already agreed that the taller, greener one would be front-manning the episode. When the white-haired ninja arrived, the episode began.

"Hello, everyone. I am Piccolo." He motioned to his partner, Kakashi.

"And I am Kakashi Hatake. In today's episode of 'Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories', we will be doing something slightly different," he stated, getting out a notepad from his pocket. He began inspecting it, to make sure it was the correct one. "But first, we'll be answering some questions you viewers have left us."

Kakashi took a second look at the note, then back to the camera. "From...a guest, we have: 'So how can something from the fan verse make it into one of the official verses? You said it was possible.' My answer to this question, guest, is that there are real world Overlords that govern each official verse, similar to the gods found in the DBZ universes. These Overlords are the people that made the series in the real world, like Misashi Kishimoto or Akira Toriyama. If these people see something in a fan work that they like, then they may be inspired to add something similar to that idea in their official verse. As soon as pen is put to paper and that idea is written down into the next chapter of the story, something from a fan verse would have made it to an official verse."

Piccolo was handed the notepad. "Oh...there aren't any more questions. Do remember that you can ask anything you want. Unwarranted hate will not go un-punish - I mean, unwarranted and unjustified hate will be ignored. So, for today's episode, Kakashi and I will be talking about What-Ifs. This ties into our previous episode; Megaverse Theory. Then, we explained that the Multiverse Theory is when a decision is made in one universe, which creates several other parralel universes where the decision may have gone differently. This is exactly what a 'What If' is."

"For our first ever What If, we will be discussing: 'What If - Raditz defeated Goku and Piccolo during his initial invasion of Earth'," Kakashi added. "We will be talking about what would happen in that situation, while you people at home will be getting a visual representation of the events we talk about here."

"Raditz defeating us...that nearly, nearly happened. If it weren't for the fact that Raditz was so moronic that he couldn't figure out how to shake off Goku, we would have lost," Piccolo lamented. Despite never wanting to say it, he had to admit it. "So, here is what would occur if Raditz had really defeated us..."

* * *

><p><em>"Piccolo, hurry up! I'm starting to lose my grip..." Goku cried, his hold on his brother slowly loosening with each passing second.<em>

_The green alien, who had a strong hatred for this man, felt nothing but content for the situation as he charged his ever-powerful energy attack which was prepared to end the fight right there and then._

_"I'm finally going to be able to get my chance to finish you off once and for all, Goku. I'm going to treasure this moment," mumbled Piccolo. He made sure he was inaudible to anyone else, so his words remained his own. A few more seconds passed, and the green one felt a 'ding' in his energy. "It's ready!" He then pointed his two fingers forward and began to release a spiralling yellow and purple beam of energy. "Special Beam Cannon!"_

_In shock, Raditz looked on as the attack etched closer and closer to him. Thinking quickly, the Saiyan elbowed his so-called brother in the face, which managed to loosen his grip enough for the evil hearted one to shake his opponent off and dodge Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon technique. Alas, Earth's final hopes for survival diminished. Goku fell to the ground, completely worn out and Piccolo stared on in horror as everything he knew was going to come to an end._

_Raditz stepped forward, grinning at the desire to kill. "You pests have given me enough trouble! Die!" He fired a purple energy wave, piercing Piccolo's slimy skin and immediately killing him._

_"My revenge will never come..." he spoke, as his life ended._

_Piccolo fell to the floor, leaving a pained and strained Goku to watch in horror. Raditz, the brutal Saiyan, turned around and hovered over to the barely alive body of his supposed brother. He looked down on him in utter disgust._

_"Kakarot, there is still time for you to remain in the world of the living. Join me brother, and we can terrorise planets all over the galaxy!" Raditz persuaded._

_Goku shook his head. "Never!" he sharply replied._

_"Wrong answer, fool," the long-haired one spat, ending his brother's life with a ki blast._

_So ends the life of Earth's mightiest warriors. Their friends had sensed their energies fade to nothingness, which filled them with fear as their strongest known fighters had been killed by this unknown assailant from another planet. Raditz looked over to the body of Gohan, who appeared to be tired after the sudden onslaught from earlier._

_"This kid could be useful. I'll make him into a fine Saiyan warrior one day!" he maniacally chimed, picking up the boy and heading straight to the Saiyan spaceship and instnatly setting course for the Saiyan base of operations. Inside the pod, Raditz looked down on Earth in the same disgust as he gave Goku. "A weak planet...we didn't even need Nappa or Vegeta."_

_Flying further into the galaxy, Raditz cackled over his victory. He had bested Earth and doomed the planet as another victim of the Planet Trade Organisation run by none other than Frieza, who continued to rule over entire worlds with nothing standing in his way. A tyrant's wish come true._

* * *

><p>Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, while Piccolo was just glad to have gotten that over with. "That is what would most likely happen should Raditz have defeated Goku and I in our first battle. He would leave the planet in the hands of Frieza's organisation and continue to trade planets for money. A grim fate," Piccolo summarised.<p>

"I sure hope a man like that never comes across my village..." Kakashi commented, nearly sweat-dropping from such a horrible story that they had created. "That is the end of our first What-If discussions. Let us know if you have any ideas for future What-Ifs, or any potential theories you would like us to discuss in a future episode! We don't bite! Goodbye, and have a nice day!"

Kakashi waved the camera goodbye, while Piccolo stood there with his arms folded, not saying a word. As the recording ended, the two heroes departed from the warehouse.


	4. Tsunade and Naruto are related?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

><p>Piccolo and Kakashi appeared in the familiar metal warehouse in their usual ways - teleportation and white smoke, respectively. The Namekian, Piccolo, was forced to wait several minutes before beginning the recording session as Kakashi was the type of person to always arrive late, which continually got on Piccolo's nerves. Despite the wait, Piccolo remained calm as he and his partner from another series began the show's new episode.<p>

"Hello. I am Piccolo, and this is Kakashi," Piccolo introduced. "This is Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories, where we discuss theories pertaining to any series, be it manga, video games, or even TV shows."

"Do remember you can suggest any theory for our show. It can be from any series you want, though if you could provide some basic information, that would be much appreciated," Kakashi Hatake added. "We have no mail to answer to, so we'll get right into it."

The ninja held up a colourless sign with the words: "Episode 4: Tsunade and Naruto relations?" and put it down after a second or so.

"I felt bad by taking the last episode and plastering it with my series, so I allowed Kakashi to take Episode 4," the Namekian explained. "I was expecting a What-If, but surprisingly, Kakashi here had a full-blown theory ready."

"Yeah..." Kakashi chuckled slightly, delighted with his friend's words. "This was something I discovered when I was in the Konoha Library. Tsunade and Naruto are actually related! This one's not much of a theory as it is fact, but it's interesting nonetheless."

Kakashi cleared his throat and began talking:

"So, everyone knows that Naruto belongs to the Uzumaki Clan, just as Sasuke is a part of the Uchiha Clan and Hinata is a part of the Hyuga Clan. The Uzumaki Clan's origins are from the Asura Otsutsuki, who were originated from the Senju Clan. Uzumaki were actually descendants of the Asura Otsutsuki, making the Uzumaki and Senju distant blood relatives. One of the more famous members of the Senju Clan has to be Hashirama Senju, who founded Konohagakure along with Madara Uchiha. I'm sure most of you know that Hashirama has a grandaughter, and that is Tsunade," he explained.

Piccolo seemed impressed, though slightly disappoined.

"That yellow-haired punk and the Fourth Hokage really are related? I guess that explains how he-" Piccolo commented, before being interrupted.

"-Spoilers! There are those who don't read the manga, don't ruin it for them!" interjected Kakashi. He then turned to the camera and began to speak to the audience. "That appears to be it for Episode 4. Sorry this episode was so short, we'll promise the next one will be a bit longer! Anyway, see you all next time!"

The camera panned away and the credits rolled, ending the episode.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Notes: <strong>_**There may not be another episode of this for a while, because I want to revive an 'old' fic that I haven't updated for a while before I get another Piccolo and Kakashi out. Until then, I hope this ties you over. Ciao!**

**(sorry if you knew this already and was disappointed with the chapter)**


End file.
